Erica's mermaid
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: A genderbent little mermaid story but told by Eric or in this case Erica's side of the story
1. Chapter 1

Erica's Merman

It was a cold day, I remember waking up on a comfortable bed or as comfortable as a bed on a boat could be. The smell of salt water filled the air; I felt the boat sway side to side. I lay there just staring at the top of the bedchamber, thinking about what my father had said. "You have to marry a prince before you're 21st birthday." He had said. His words echoed in my ears. A single drop of water landed on the tip of my nose. I sat up and slung my legs over the side of the bed. My birthday was in a couple weeks. How did he expect me to fall in love so fast? I took a deep sigh and climbed out of the bed. I changed into a black skirt and a white shirt with a red belt. I threw on my black flats and climbed on deck. The sea was tossing the ship from side to side; the men were dancing and singing while some played music. My big black and white fluffy sheepdog Shay came up and licked my face with her big slobbery tongue.

"Shay!" I laughed trying to pull her off me. My black hair swayed in the crisp wind as the smell of salt water hugged my nose. I pulled my hair back with a red ribbon to keep it out of my face as the wind whipped it around. I picked up a flute that was lying next to me and started to play and dance with all the men. It was so much fun. Soon I ran out of breath and sat on a barrel when two of the men started talking. "Aye, beautiful weather was having." One said he was wearing a red and white-stripped shirt and black pants.

The other was wearing the same thing with a red scruffy beard, and matching red hair scoffed. "Aye, the good Queen Trina looks down upon our voyage." He said messing with one of the fish that the men had caught.

My chamber maid Greta on the other side of them hanging over the ship's edge. Her face green with sea sickness. She was a rather thin women with gray fluffy hair. A purple and blue petty coat tied at the waist atop a black dress. She leaned back upon the ship pushing back some of her hair as she took a deep breath. "Oh, please. You don't really believe that." She said in a very sophisticated way.

A few of the sailors laughed. Although I was very confused. "Who, who is Queen Trina?" I asked curiously.

"Only the Queen of the whole sea your highness." One of the sailors said bowing.

Greta scoffed "Sailor tales milady. Fish people, really?" She said leaning over the boat side again.

The red haired sailor started moving the fish as if it were swimming. "I'm telling you, down in the depths of the ocean they live." He said as the fish slipped out of his hands over the railing of the boat into the sea. All the sailors and I laughing as the fish flew over the railing. He tried to grab the poor fish but it was already well underneath the waves.

Greta straightened herself up and dusted off her petty coat when she gestured some of the sailors to hall out a large covered up block of some sort. "Well given the occasion I might as well give this to you know." Greta said. She waved her hand and two men uncovered a great statue. "Happy Birthday Erica!" Greta said clasping her hands together excitedly. A few of the sailors tore the tan fabric off of a stature of gray marble. The stature, of course. was of me... standing with some man as he held a sword like a needed saving.

I looked at it with slight interest and a bit of disgust at the image I saw. "Wow, Greta." I said looking at it again then I turned to her. "You shouldn't have."

Greta looked at me. "Well I had hoped it would be a wedding present by now." She said taking a kerchief out of her pocket and dabbing her lips for no reason.

I never understood why people did that. I couldn't help but huff at her remark. "Your not still upset that I didn't fall for that Prince of Glandier are you?" I asked as I tossed my flute to her.

She almost failed to catch it. "Oh, princess. It isn't me alone." She said as she finally stopped the flute from spinning in the air. "The kingdom would like you settled down with the right boy." She said. I could hear the sympathy behind her voice.

She was right. Everyone was expecting me to be married to a prince that was perfect. It wasn't that the prince from Glandier wasn't rich or deliciously handsome. Its just that everyone leaves out, conceded, snobbish and an all around jerk. The problem was most princes were. "Don't worry Greta." I said. I am fully confident I will find the perfect prince. I know it. "When I find him, I'll know." I said as I sat on the edge of the boat. "It will hit me like, boom. Like lightning." I said as I flashed her a smile.

As if right on cue a giant loud crack of thunder and flash of lightning lit up the dark sky. "Man your stations!" The cabin boy on the crows eye yelled. "Hurricane a coming!" People were screaming, grabbing ropes and barking orders. I ran to help a man with the sails.

Greta grabbed my arm. "Princess please." She said dragging me back underneath the ship. "We need to get you somewhere safe." I looked at her. I didn't need saving, I needed to help. I shoved her arm of mine and ran toward the dangling rope. It was pouring now. Large cold sheets of rain fell on me, within seconds I was soaked to the bone. I pulled hard on the rope that would tighten and bring up the sail, the great wind almost blowing me off balance. A loud crack sounded and another flash of lightning hit the sail post. The once white sail burst into flames and the post began to fall. I jumped to the side nearly being crushed. The ship was burning now. I screamed as I fell to the floor boards. My black hair falling loose from the ribbon. My hands were blistered from the wet rope and trying to catch my fall. "Erica!" I heard Greta's scream. She was in a row boat off the ship. I jumped into the boat with them. We started paddling away when I swore I heard barking.

I panicked. I turned back to the ship to see Shay frozen and barking on the deck of the burning ship. I couldn't just leave her there. I stood and dove into the water. Its really hard to swim in a pleated blue skirt. A rope hung from the ship that I used to climb up. I kicked off my shoes for better traction. "Come here Shay." I said to the dog. She was shaking but finally came close enough to me to through her over the side. She yelped and kicked wildly as if she was swimming in the air. She landed in the water with a big splash and started swimming toward Greta and the others. A sigh of relief passed over me but I still had to get off the ship. I was about to jump when a wave smacked into the side of the ship. I went flying over the side and hit my head on the boat. I heard Great calling for me frantically as if I was still on the boat as another wave scooped me up and through me under everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Erica's Merman

Chapter two

I felt sand underneath me as I heard the most beautiful voice singing to me. I felt a hand brush hair from my face as I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw a very handsome boy leaning over me, he didn't seem to be wearing a shirt and his hair was dripping wet. The sun shined in my eyes behind his head. His hair seemed to be a dark color and his skin, tan. His dark hair was short and his blue eyes were absolutely beautiful. "Just you and me, and I could be, Part of your world." He sang. His voice was amazing then I heard barking. Sam's barking. He glanced over to the noise nervously than he was gone. I heard Greta's voice calling my name.

I ran a hand through my hair and sat up when I felt Sam's wet tongue lick my cheek. I stood up as Greta reached me. My legs were yelled and she had to steady me. I had to find that boy. The one who saved my life, but he was no where in sight, I saw a fish jump in the distance but there was no sign of him."Erica, you really like to test the strength on my blood pressure don't you." She said steading me.

I shook my head. I didn't understand, how could someone just disappear? "A boy, a boy rescued me." I said standing on my own two feet, "He was...singing..." I said walking toward the ocean's water. Greta followed close behind with a look of worry upon her face. "He had the most beautiful voice." I said dreamily. Then I felt my knees buckle as I fell back into Greta's arms.

"Oh Erica." She said putting my arm over her shoulder. "I think you swallowed a bit to much sea water." she said with a smile. Sam was anxiously barking at the water. "Off we go, she said as we started walking along the rocky beach. I didn't realize that my skirt was torn and I had lost my shoes in the water. "Come on, Max." Greta said, calling Max to our side as we walked.

Amazingly, we had been brought only a few miles from the castle, we were able to get there rather quickly actually. I was quickly brought to my room and changed into another skirt and shirt. I slipped on a gray long skirt and a white long sleeve blouse that hung on my shoulders. I slipped on a pair of gray flats and was shown to my mother and father. My mother ran up and gave me a hug as soon as I walked through the door. Her black hair fell behind her in curls resting against her pink Victorian dress. Her golden crown rested on her hair like a halo. She smelled of raspberries and chocolate. "I was so worried about you." She said to me in her sweet voice.

I smiled as she let me go. She clasped a hold of my hands, then I heard my father's voice. "How did it go." He said to me in his usual non caring tone. I groaned as I looked to him.

My mother huffed. "Darien, we do not need to talk about this. _Please!_ Our daughter has just returned."

She said turning toward him. His dark salt and pepper hair fell into his beard underneath his golden crown. He wore gold and a deep purple and blue colored robe. Everything about him screamed regal and kingly. From his cold stare to the point of his crown, but nothing hinted at the title of father.

He turned his glare on my mother. "Nora, if she is not married before her 21st birthday I will be forced to appoint her cousin, Prince Phillip, as the king." He looked back to me. His cold brown eyes sent a shiver down my spine. "Is that what you wish child." He hissed.

Its not like I never wanted to be queen, or run a kingdom. I mean, every child dreamed of it, at least at one point. I wasn't ready. He was forcing me to marry out of spite and honor. "He was a blast pompus blow fish, and honestly you could have chosen better." I sneered as I crossed my arms. "It is MY decision who and WHEN I marry. If that means that Phillip is the king then so...be it!" I said spitting out the last words as I stomped away toward the kitchen.


End file.
